Fluffy 5: Lin's Troublesome Charge
by larajla
Summary: A short fluffy piece in response to Snavej's Fluff Week Challenge, Day 5 - Trouble


This piece of fan fiction fluff is in response to Snavej's Fluff Week Challenge.

Day 5: Trouble 

\- x X x - 

I own nothing . . . don't believe me, ask my cats! 

\- x X x - 

Sorry I'm late. It was hectic the end of last week and I spent the weekend tweaking this. 

\- x X x - 

Lin contemplated calling in sick. The idea was quickly discarded. Noll would know he was lying. He grabbed his laptop and left his apartment. 

He couldn't remember the drive being so short. The office was dark. He'd beaten Noll. Breathing a sigh of relief, he hurried to his office, closing the door behind him. 

Perhaps he could get some work done today. Yesterday, Noll had been in his office every hour. He'd wandered in, looked around and left again. While it didn't seem to be too intrusive, Lin had spent time after each visit trying to figure out why Noll was acting that way. At the end of the day, Noll admitted that he had come out to find Mai to make him tea and would end up in Lin's office looking for her before realizing she was on her school field trip. She would be back in two more days. Lin sighed and put on his headphones. 

Lin nearly jumped out of his chair as Noll stood next to him. He'd forgotten how much trouble Noll could cause when he was suffering withdrawal. Lin pulled off his headphones. 

"Noll, Mai is on her school field trip. She'll be back to make you tea in two days." Noll nodded and stood there for a moment. 

"Would you like me to make you tea?" 

"There's no need, Lin. I'll wait until Mai returns." He left, closing the door behind him. Lin shook his head. When they were in England, Noll hadn't drunk tea for the entire month. He had wandered his parents house the same way, looking for something but never seeming to find it. When he returned to Japan, Mai was the first he called to work at SPR again. Lin hadn't realized how addicted Noll was to Mai's tea. Shaking his head, he went back to work. 

Again, every hour, Noll would wander into his office only to leave again. At the end of the day, Lin sent a quick text to Mai about Noll's behavior. He knew she would get back tomorrow afternoon. He wondered how much work Noll was getting done with wandering around the office. 

Packing up his laptop, he checked Noll who had fallen asleep at his desk. He woke his young charge up and took him home. 

\- x X x - 

Lin stopped at the tea shop Mai suggested on his way into work. She said it would hold him over. He got one cup for himself and two for Noll. 

Noll was already in the office. Lin placed both cups on his desk. Noll looked at the cups warily. 

"Mai said this is the tea she grabs when she's running late. It should help your withdrawal." 

"When did you talk to Mai about tea?" 

"I texted her yesterday before we left the office." Noll nodded and took a sip of the tea. He grimaced a bit, but continued to drink it. Lin left, hopeful that today would be better with tea to start. An hour later, Noll appeared in his office. Lin didn't bother to acknowledge him and shortly after arriving, he left. He steeled himself for another day of visits. 

\- x X x - 

Lin looked up, startled by the knock on his door. It opened and Mai walked in, a cup of tea in her hand. 

"How was he today?" 

"The same as the last two days, wandering around every hour like he's lost." 

"I told him I wouldn't go if he needed me." 

"Noll's too proud to admit to needing anyone." Mai smiled slightly. 

"I'd better take him his tea." 

She left Lin and grabbed Naru's tea from her desk. She knocked and entered when her boss called come in. 

"Mai, why are you here? You're supposed to be resting after your trip." She placed a teacup on his desk. He glanced at it and then her. 

"Lin said you were being troublesome. It seems you missed my tea." Mai smiled softly as she walked around him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him relax as she looked over his shoulder at the monitor which showed a solitaire game. 

"It wasn't the tea, Mai," he said as he closed his eyes, enjoying his girlfriend's embrace.


End file.
